


点火

by Zhishimitaoguan



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhishimitaoguan/pseuds/Zhishimitaoguan
Summary: / 车 浴室play 对镜
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	点火

翟潇闻才吹了一半头发就在床上待不住了，眼睛时不时偷偷瞄向浴室的方向，里面传来淅淅沥沥的水声，焉栩嘉在十分钟之前进去洗澡了。

他们俩这两天同一个活动，当助理下飞机时告诉他们酒店只剩大床房得挤一晚上的时候，翟潇闻的脸微乎其微的红了红，回过头看焉栩嘉还正好对上了他的视线，下一秒就看到那人冲自己挑了挑眉。

翟潇闻当然知道他在想什么，不自然的咳嗽了两声别过头不说话。

平时两个人都和大家一起活动，在别墅里也不是室友，单独相处的时间可以说是少之又少，这次算是第一次光明正大的睡在一起。

所以…好像不干点什么就真的说不过去了。

酒店的浴室是半透明的，隔着磨砂玻璃翟潇闻看到焉栩嘉正抬手把头发往后捋，连身上的肌肉线条都一清二楚。

翟潇闻甩甩还没干透的头发，光着脚跑到浴室前面，倚在墙上伸出一只手敲门，

“焉栩嘉，你洗的很慢诶。”

等了几秒见里面的人没什么反应，又自顾自的叉着腰臭屁起来，

“那这得跟你闻哥学学了吧，怎么能在这种小事上浪费时间……嗯？”

话才刚说一半浴室门就被打开了，里面白气氤氲，焉栩嘉随意围了条浴巾站在门口，水珠顺着发梢滴在身上，他凑近勾了勾翟潇闻的下巴轻笑，

“你干嘛，等不及了？” 

少年光裸的身体还散发着热气，这般调戏的动作反倒把刚刚还大着胆子的翟潇闻闹了个大红脸，低着头不好意思的小声哼哼，

“你出来再说…”

“晚了。”焉栩嘉长手一伸，把正准备转身溜了的翟潇闻搂进浴室，用气音在他耳边蛊惑，“在这做吧，闻闻。”

翟潇闻顺势环着焉栩嘉的脖子，磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿才在他锁骨上轻咬了一口妥协道，

“…那你小心一点。”

焉栩嘉抬手安慰似的摸了摸翟潇闻泛红的耳垂，然后轻轻扣住他后脑勺歪头去吻粉嫩的唇，舌尖撬开牙关长驱直入，勾住那条四处躲闪的舌纠缠，接吻的水声在狭小的空间里显得格外暧昧。

翟潇闻的浴袍不知道什么时候被解开了，松松散散的挂在臂弯上，焉栩嘉的手探进去脱下他的内裤，坏心眼的用力捏了捏饱满的臀瓣，又从后腰滑上后背，慢慢摩挲着他的蝴蝶骨。

嘴唇分开时翟潇闻还在微微的喘息，脸颊绯红一片。覆在后背的大手抚摸着光滑的肌肤悄悄带起欲火，惹得他眯着眼睛往焉栩嘉颈窝里蹭，

“嗯…别摸啦…好痒…”

焉栩嘉闻言乖乖停下动作，抬起他一条腿圈在自己腰上用手臂托着。一路从脖颈细细的啃咬到胸前，一口含住挺立的乳珠用灵巧的舌上下舔弄，手指伸到翟潇闻泛着湿意的穴口外打着圈。

“唔…快点伸进来…”翟潇闻全身都酥酥麻麻的，抬起的小腿蹭着焉栩嘉的腰窝，穴口张合着叫嚣想要更多。

“宝贝，看来你也憋不住了啊。” 焉栩嘉稳住翟潇闻还在胡作非为的腿，伸手挤了一坨沐浴露往小穴里伸，耐心的帮他扩张。

这几周二人都一直在忙着工作，回别墅时的多数时间又不太方便，仔细想想也确实有好些日子没做了。自从知道了这次行程以后焉栩嘉就一直蠢蠢欲动的，没想到赤裸相见时发现翟潇闻也没比自己能忍多少。

“嗯…好难受……” 手指突然的侵入使翟潇闻不适的缩着身子，习惯了焉栩嘉的动作后又断断续续的呻吟着催他快点，“哈…嘉嘉…啊…再快一点…”

后穴敏感的不行，翟潇闻觉得光是扩张自己就快要被操到高潮，身下手指修长有力，抽插时不断带出淫液，混合着泡沫溅湿了满手。

感受到后穴逐渐柔软后，焉栩嘉迅速抽出手指换成性器进入，温热的甬道又湿又滑，柱身刚探入一截，嫩肉就包裹上来饥渴的吸着他。焉栩嘉头皮发麻，咬着牙忍住想直接不管不顾的狠狠操进去弄哭翟潇闻的冲动，揉捏着翟潇闻的屁股哄他放松点，

“闻闻，宝贝，乖…别夹那么紧。”

性器整根没入被幽深的肉穴牢牢咬着，焉栩嘉爽的低喘着粗气，稍微往里顶顶就引来身下人一串上气不接下气的呻吟。

“嗯啊…好大…哈…啊…你快点…动一动嘛…” 翟潇闻眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，下身还湿答答的淌着水，见焉栩嘉好半天没大动作便自己皱着眉头扭着腰小幅度的起伏。

“这么想我，嗯？” 焉栩嘉低头亲亲那张正不满嘟起的小嘴，抬起翟潇闻的大腿往里挺送，前端愈加深入的去寻花心那一点，感受到身下人剧烈的颤抖后便往那处不停操干。

“别…顶那里…嗯…嗯…太深…了…啊…”翟潇闻被顶的腿软，双臂软趴趴的抱着焉栩嘉，白皙的身体蔓延一片情动的潮红。

焉栩嘉扣着翟潇闻的腰把人转过身压到洗手台上，连带着没抽出来的性器也跟着动作在穴里转了一圈。翟潇闻双手颤巍巍的撑着台面，后穴的敏感点被重重碾压过后又开始新一轮的抽插，焉栩嘉的手绕到前面去挑逗充血的乳头，凑近翟潇闻的耳朵说话，

“闻闻，你抬头看镜子。”

“啊…我不…嗯…不要…” 

“看看嘛，宝贝好漂亮。” 

焉栩嘉的声音带了点撒娇的意味，下身的侵略却没有停下来的意思，性器操的又快又深逼的翟潇闻抬头。

“嗯…你…嗯啊…你好烦…啊…就知道…哈啊…欺负我…唔…” 翟潇闻抬头看了一眼镜子就不行了。太色情了，自己被插的眼眶通红，止不住的往外掉眼泪，嘴唇咬的红肿湿润，半张着发出羞耻的呻吟。身后正在动作的人还故意笑吟吟的在镜子里和他对视。

翟潇闻羞的无地自容，挣扎着想要逃开。焉栩嘉赶紧抱住人讨好的去吻他的后颈，手也覆上翟潇闻久久得不到抒解的下身撸动，大拇指在铃口磨蹭，

“不哭了不哭了，我摸摸好不好。”

“嗯哈…别…嗯…呜呜…” 前端被温柔的爱抚着，后穴又被重重的插入，翟潇闻被干的连完整的话都说不出来，手臂撑着镜子低头呻吟。

“舒服吗？” 

焉栩嘉手上的动作越来越快，翟潇闻还没来得及从呻吟声里抽出空档回答他便尽数射在他手里。

“嗯…好舒服…” 

翟潇闻高潮后的声音软绵绵的，勾的焉栩嘉性器胀大了几分，挺身一下一下的直往花心捣。翟潇闻才刚刚射过一次，紧接着又被人扶着臀快速的深入，情欲充斥着大脑，快感几乎要爆炸。

焉栩嘉激烈的抽插了好几下后也射了精，来不及拔出来的性器堵着穴口，精液喷洒进内壁，刺激的翟潇闻大腿根都在抖，大口大口的喘着气。

“你又弄在里面…” 翟潇闻转过身，脸上被眼泪弄得乱七八糟的，他捶捶焉栩嘉的胸口，哑着声音嗔怒的说道。

“是送给哥哥的礼物。” 焉栩嘉倒是笑的很开心，亲亲翟潇闻的嘴角恶劣的说道，“那你爱不爱我？”

“当然爱…”翟潇闻的耳尖发红，凑上去啄着焉栩嘉的唇轻声说道，“那嘉嘉多送给我一点呢。”

焉栩嘉只觉得血气上涌，下身又有抬头的迹象，还好夜还长，他可不能放过这只胡乱点火的小猫咪。


End file.
